


於此無神之大地〔暫〕

by shednolight (chinaberrykaren)



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinaberrykaren/pseuds/shednolight
Summary: n年前舊作，和朋友合寫，大坑。
Relationships: Filia Ul Copt/Xellos
Kudos: 1





	於此無神之大地〔暫〕

在我們所踏足的這片土地上，有些族裔起源很古老，卻始終被我們忽略或曲解。

傳說中克羅凱赫人的祖先最早是侍奉狩獵女神的水中仙女，在大洪水時期她們散佈在這片大地上，當洪水退去時她們也回到海中，留下與人間男子生下的後代。這些後代棲身於伊斯特羅斯河流域，形成由女性所統治的部落，她們的權力未曾落入男人手中，就像她們的祖先一樣不為任何男人所擁有。

北方是薩爾馬提亞人和塞西亞人的眾王國，日爾曼人與凱爾特人則在西邊蠢蠢欲動，東方被色雷斯佔據，南方羅馬帝國正蓬勃地擴張他們的國土，還有當地的達契亞各族──長久以來，克羅凱赫人與其他居住在這片土地上的部落共享資源，然而這從來不是和平的代名詞，這是一塊紛擾之地，任何想要存活下來的人都必得咬緊牙根。

──米魯蓋茲亞，《已知的世界．未收入手稿之一》

天色如此陰沉，幾乎沒有人察覺拂曉是在何時到來。

山毛櫸林被晨霧吞沒，凝滯的清晨空氣裡，黑黝黝的潭水舒緩地泛開波紋。

菲莉亞浮出水面，金髮如水草般自她赤裸的身軀蜿蜒而下，冰冷的肌膚在水中洗去了血色，她的姿態帶著冬季的冷漠與蕭索，使人不禁將這個從水裡款款現身的蒼白影子錯以為是歌謠中所唱的最後的水澤精靈，在諸神皆已撤離的這塊土地依依徘徊，直到生機再度重返世界。

兩名在岸邊等候的女人迅速用羊毛長袍罩住她的身體。儘管冰寒刺骨的潭水不曾令她牙齒打顫，踏上岸時，林間充斥的那種不懷好意的風只是攪動了空氣，她便像冬天裡的花苗一樣蜷起──

菲莉亞不是什麼神靈，她僅是血肉凡軀。

那些在祭壇裡一閃而逝的預見──菲莉亞感覺她全身都陷入如疾病似的寒顫裡。為什麼引導出這個惡兆的會是她？她那麼小心翼翼，恪遵導師的教誨，一生都活在那兩道門之後：成真之夢會通過硬角的門，而欺瞞人心的那些則從象牙之門被送到世間。她分辨以上二者，她帶來 _真正_ 攸關緊要的神諭。

可是現在她期望自己犯了錯誤。

菲莉亞濕淋淋的身體在空氣裡沉重下墜。

馬蹄踐踏大地而歸。

族人紛紛從帳棚內走出來一探究竟，菲莉亞的前方傳來一陣騷動，迫使她離開提供她溫暖的營火，她看到人群逐漸分成兩邊，讓道給歸來的騎者們。

凜冽的銀髮在風中起舞，米麗娜固定住韁繩，馬匹便踏起溫順但謹慎的小碎步，她的另一隻手將什麼東西往前方的草堆一拋──幾顆頭顱滾落在地。其中有一顆大概是活生生被砍下，還在滴著血。

「這幾個巴斯塔奈便是襲擊我們牧場的傢伙。」她宣布。騷動持續擴大。

菲莉亞撥開集結在她週遭的同胞，走上前去。她瞥了一眼地上那些日爾曼人的頭顱，他們怖駭而惡毒的眼睛也回望了她，她解開披肩，手一揮將它罩過那些不能瞑目的大眼睛。

米麗娜以一種極為冷靜明快的動作滑下馬背，菲莉亞擁抱她的時候在她耳邊低聲問道：「看在諸神的份上，妳在想些什麼？」

米麗娜安撫似地拍了拍她的背，小心不讓血跡沾上她的長袍。菲莉亞放鬆了擁抱，米麗娜告訴她：「我做了我的決定。菲莉亞，一如妳的工作是解讀預兆，我的工作是保衛女神賜予我們的所有事物。我們都以自己的職責為榮。」

不再是了。菲莉亞充滿罪惡感地想，當她第一次質疑起自己的職責，她就已經背棄一名祭司該有的榮譽心。然後她又因這樣的罪惡感而感到羞恥，她怎麼能把自己的質疑置於族人的命運之前？

米麗娜以口哨聲將馬匹帶引到馬棚去。留在原地的菲莉亞從營火裡取出一枝燃燒正旺的枯枝，讓侵入者的頭顱連同她的祭司披肩一起被火舌吞噬──她也做了她的決定。

如果戰爭必不可免，就讓它發生；如果勝利的代價太過慘重，終會有康復的時刻；如果最後迎接了失敗──吾等便是命運的臣屬。

  
  
  


＊

  
  
  


羅馬傳來了消息。

菲布里佐擊潰了篡位者加布，正從敘利亞凱旋而歸。

信使宣讀消息的時候，傑洛士的家奴正在整理他的身家財產，這些物件很快便要打包裝上篷車──不像某部分汲汲於搜括派駐地油水的總督，傑洛士離任時的行李清減許多，雖然這只表明他和某些貪婪的傻子不同，有更長遠的規劃，同時他並沒有謝絕那些達契亞有錢地主的款待，由此不能說他在這裡的日子過得不舒適滋潤──這就留待日後的史家自由心證吧。

傑洛士本人站在總督別墅的中庭裡，從旁人的角度看來他像是沉浸在太陽餘暉這富有啟發性的景觀中，興許腦中浮現了古人所說的關於黃昏是一天裡最豐足的時刻的睿智比喻。實際上，這樣的閒情逸致只停留在他思緒的表面，傑洛士腦內的思考活動要豐富許多。

所以元老院承認了帝國有史以來第一個亞細亞血統的皇帝。（對此不能怪他感觸良多──傑洛士自己也有亞洲血統，他的母親是菲布里佐的表姊，他們家族乃是來自敘利亞的名門望族。）瞧瞧他的曾祖母都做了些什麼：散佈菲布里佐是老沙布拉尼古德的私生子這個謠言，逼得元老院不得不接受菲布里佐「世襲」父權的要求。傑洛士興味十足地想。那個只懂行軍作戰的加布在手段上肯定玩不過菲布里佐，尤其在上任皇帝卡塔特˙沙布拉尼古德的治下，部隊軍紀渙散、奢靡成慣，根本不會甘願為作風嚴厲的加布所管束，將領輕易就被賄賂，出賣他們的長官時還能像在選購奴隸一般斤斤議價。加布無非是死於目光短淺。

目光短淺，換句話說，就是愚蠢。

不管怎樣，他的母親會感到高興。傑洛士點頭授意讓侍從官將信使遣散。

而他，交接卸任的日子近在眉睫，當他回到羅馬，將有一個新皇帝必須效忠。回程路上他得思考該怎麼具體實踐。

  
  
  


＊

  
  
  


菲莉亞的預見逐漸兌現的那個夜晚，天上見不到月亮，星辰黯淡，彷彿長久以來眷顧他們的女神也別開了臉。儘管如此，大夥都知道該來的總會到來，沒有人能被排除在命運之外。

於是時候到來。

克羅凱赫的哨兵說不出來那究竟是怎麼發生的。他們看見許多人，許多巴斯塔奈人，手持兵器從黑暗中湧出，凶暴的火焰接著就蔓延開來。

古老的諺語總說，最可怕的敵人不是那些勇猛果敢的，而是那些無法預料的，像地穴裡的毒蛇，沒人察覺他們的行蹤──直到他們的蛇信在你眼前吐露，嘶嘶作響。

混戰就從那時候開始。

大地瀰漫著晨光突破不了的霧霾，濃蔭中人影幢幢。

米麗娜矯捷的身影穿梭在廝殺得難分難捨的人群裡，一劍揮砍過迎面而來的敵人，不曾費時去取出深嵌在對方軀幹裡的劍，面對那些如飛蛾般朝她撲來的對手，她乾淨俐落地奪下他們的兵器，還之以顏色。她奔馳如電，氣勢與速度絲毫未減。

那一天，在幽微的光線之中，所有面臨她的人都在她身上看到了狩獵女神的影子。

「菲莉亞！菲莉亞在哪裡？」她數不清是第幾次重複同樣的問話，綠眼睛在人群裡四處搜索那頭醒目金髮的主人的下落。

沒有人給她任何指向。

她望見一個巴斯塔奈大漢正把一柄長劍插進她一名同伴的咽喉裡，劍鋒直直地刺穿血肉並戳入底下的土壤，她登時明白那人已經氣絕。米麗娜手中只剩下一把短劍，沒有逗留，她毫不遲疑地一躍而起，用全身的體重將短劍刺入大漢的上臂，對方的體積有她兩倍大，怒吼一聲便將她甩開。

輕巧地著地後，她拾起掉在地上的劍，攻向大漢的膝部，長劍朝她甩來，她往後跳開，與對方兵刃相接，她的力量不敵，但閃避的速度夠快，還擊的時機精準果斷，他們遲遲沒有一人倒下。

打鬥僵持，她突擊未果，巴斯塔奈人的長劍在她的胸前驚險地掠過，皮鎧被劃開，流出的血和敵方所濺上的血跡混在一起。痛覺還不分明的時候，她的行動搶先於思考，將劍砍向猝不及防的敵人的腰腹，這一擊顯然不足以致命，對方又站穩了腳，好像砍進他腰裡的劍刃只是一根不痛不癢的薔薇花刺。她失去了手中的武器。

──就在這時，極為混亂無序之際有把熟悉的聲音大喊了她的名字，米麗娜本能地退開，伏低上身。

一枝拋槍猛烈地飛來，筆直命中巴斯塔奈大漢的胸口。

米麗娜轉頭，望見頂著一頭凌亂金髮的菲莉亞喘著氣站在幾呎之外。

「米麗娜！他們的人數──壓過──我們太多──我們──必須──撤退！」她朝她揮舞雙手，比畫著生動的手勢，不過米麗娜勉強才能聽清她在說些什麼。

她跑向金髮的同伴，途中必須用手肘撞開試圖襲擊她的敵人。

菲莉亞在這場戰鬥裡負責護衛克羅凱赫的族長，照理說應該要和其他資深的祭司與長老一塊待在族長身邊，此時卻是隻身一人，看起來也像經歷了幾場纏鬥，米麗娜首先擔心起族長的安危，她問：「瓦拉帕莎德大人沒事吧？」

「放心，我已經護送她到安全的地方。」雖然這麼說，菲莉亞臉上的神情仍然透露出她有所憂慮，「我們真的必須趕緊撤退，米麗娜，大伙已經開始力不從心了。」

米麗娜簡單明瞭地點了點頭，沒再多說什麼，她們迅速召集起剩下的戰士。

存活的克羅凱赫族人熟練地往林中移動，他們捨棄已成焦土的營區，尋找支持他們繼續奮戰的零星希望。

那一天，他們撤離得夠快，但死亡已經成群走過。

  
  
  


＊

  
  
  


當年只是第五馬其頓軍團紮營地的薩米澤蓋圖薩城，百年後搖身一變成為達契亞省最富庶的中心都市。當年在距此幾哩之外與達契亞王國背水一戰的羅馬士兵，光榮退役之後便在此處建造城牆，安上葬有自己祖先的故鄉土壤，古老的遷徙儀式象徵他們將在此落地生根，從此代代承接，將原本一片荒蕪的森林沼澤拓墾為適宜居住的家園。

壯觀的浴場與佔地遼闊的角力學校旁，是一座小巧但功能齊全的露天競技場。

行省財政官賽格拉姆在人群中鎖定了目標，對那些挺拔佇立於周邊的侍從官視若無睹，徑直走向那名慵懶斜靠在護欄邊的黑髮男人。賽格拉姆這個人即使在形形色色的帝國官員裡面也顯得相當特立獨行，畢竟你不太常有機會見到如此執著於將自己包裹得密不透風的男人。他行走時就像一團可以隨意變形的布料集合體。

賽格拉姆看著他名義上的長官，完全摸不透對方腦子裡究竟在想些什麼。以一個年紀未過三十五的青年官僚而言，傑洛士實在太沒幹勁了。並不是說他毫無建樹，只是──賽格拉姆回想起去年發生的事：皇帝駕崩，資深長官加布擁兵對抗打著「以父之名」名號來討伐他的菲布里佐，所有人在這個時期都忙著選邊站，好在哪一方取得勝利之後藉機發達。傑洛士則擺明了不想跟這場政變（和發達的機會）有任何瓜葛，才會選擇出任這麼一個邊界地帶的行省總督。現在看來，賽格拉姆得承認，這是個相當精明有遠見的判斷。

菲布里佐登上寶座之後沒準會要肅清元老院，到時候那些搖擺不定的議員大爺們就只能求神保佑了。然後傑洛士便可以大搖大擺地回到首都，向新皇帝宣示他一直堅守崗位，不屈不撓。

說真的，騙徒奧德修斯都沒法盤算得這麼好。

競技場上那名高大健壯的死囚發出一聲野獸般的吼叫後，連連撂倒週遭手持盾牌與短劍的對手們。觀眾席爆出一陣狂熱的歡呼。

「他不錯，就讓他活吧。」傑洛士對一旁的書記官說。

「難道你沒有其他的 **職責** 需要 **履行** 嗎？」賽格拉姆站在他左手邊，口氣很差地提醒。

「我相信你手下那些刻苦耐勞的官吏會處理好後續事宜。」傑洛士頭也沒回，打發掉財政官的質問。

「如此蒙受你的信賴──我真為他們感到欣慰，大人。」財政官說。

傑洛士哈哈大笑。賽格拉姆叫他「大人」的力道足以咬掉一兩顆蠻族人的頭。

說到蠻族……

恰好，賽格拉姆替他提起了這個話題。「我得說，你駁回那些蠻族使者的要求，那是一個相當快速的裁決，」如果不是太貿然的話──他在腦中不悅地加上一句，「我同意我們沒有道理協助蠻族人和他們野蠻的私鬥，但是──」

「你覺得我是在放縱事端？」總督大人興味盎然地一問。

他冷哼一聲說：「這我可不敢懷疑。」

傑洛士舒適地伸展四肢，「先別急著腹誹我，我不需要透視你三層兜帽裡的腦袋也知道你不贊成我的決議。看看你的眼前吧，」他用指節敲了敲前方的護欄，「很明顯的，前人的建設讓此處繁榮興旺。」

「當然，我們的祖輩建造了這座城市，把羅馬的榮光分給了這裡。」週遭的聲響附和了賽格拉姆這句話，即使在寒冷的冬天裡，競技場的氣氛仍然激情不減。

「正確說來，我們僅是把我們的人移民到這兒而已，建造幾座城市，把守防線──如此這般，原本在這塊土地上生活的民族並沒有因此而改變。誠然，他們之中有一部分採取了羅馬人的生活方式，但更多的不改舊習。這個世界上並沒有足夠的資源讓所有人都以我們的方式過日子──至少，現在是如此。」傑洛士十指交扣，一個平和無比的動作卻無聲地散發著威脅性，「這是為什麼你左一句蠻族右一句蠻族，也是為什麼我決定不介入他們之間的紛爭。」

賽格拉姆硬梆梆道：「恕我愚鈍，你必須要把後一個『為什麼』解釋得更清楚一點。」

角鬥賽此時正進行得如火如荼，綁著標誌性髮髻的日爾曼戰士擊飛對手的劍，長劍直指咽喉，看來勝負已定。傑洛士漫不經意的聲音穿透週遭雜音：「很簡單，無論幫助哪一方對羅馬都沒有任何益處。」

「益處！」觀眾的叫喊幾乎要壓過賽格拉姆不悅的嘀咕。「仍然，這是你的領地，誰知道那些蠻族會肆無忌憚到什麼地步，最好還是早點行動──」

傑洛士突然轉頭看他，雙眼不再愜意地半瞇著，而帶有某種警告意味地筆直望進賽格拉姆的眼睛，財政官油然生出一股不明所以的緊張感。傑洛士深色的眼睛閃爍著一種詭譎的金紫色澤，賽格拉姆認為那和他的東方血統一樣象徵了善變與喜怒無常。觀眾的聲音漸漸消失在背景裡。

「賽格拉姆，記住，是 **皇帝的** 領地。」傑洛士不疾不徐地糾正他，彷彿這一點至關緊要，「我僅僅是個代理人而已。」

語畢，他不再看向自己名義上的下屬，臉上又恢復成一貫的愉快神情，補充道：「而且這個代理人再過三天就要卸任了。我們得設法避免和接下來上任的總督發生任何職權糾紛，你同意吧？」

  
  
  


＊

  
  
  


長老們決定要往北方遷移，除此之外已別無選擇。他們本可以向巴斯塔奈部落要求和平協議，只要當初羅馬人願意表示支持──但是達契亞省的羅馬總督用小酌一杯酒的時間就拒絕了他們的請求。

菲莉亞不明白為什麼，這不像是他們要求羅馬人替他們出兵對付他們自己的敵人，而僅僅是一個聲明，一個無關痛癢的聲明，她的族人便無須在這樣險惡的天氣裡朝著一個更加嚴酷的地域出發。他們在接連幾場交戰中已經損失慘重，所餘的戰力幾乎無法抵擋再一波強力的攻擊，長老們下的決定即是將族長和其他老弱幼童預先送走，只留下一部分的戰力來阻攔敵人的追擊。

菲莉亞回想兵分兩路時，瓦拉帕莎德大人問她是否早已知道會有這樣的結果。

頭頂的日光不具有暖意，更多陰森的雲如畸形怪獸般翻山越嶺而來。

其他的族人已經在往北行進的路上，菲莉亞和剩下的青年戰士在此等待命運的發落。

──不，菲莉亞並不知道接下來會如何發展。

預見呈現出的不是一個注定的未來，而是各種不同機率的可能性，像是擠滿模糊魚影的複雜池塘一樣，魚只有在釣上來之後才與其它同類產生區別。她被教導如何觀察這一池子的魚，但最後會是哪條魚上鉤不是由她來決定。

人類在諸神的遊戲之中是多麼地無知與乏力。

這並非一場浩蕩明朗的戰鬥，沒有任何一方鳴響號角，沒有任何開戰的宣告。

克羅凱赫人在森林裡熟門熟路，他們自知佔有地利優勢，奔竄、飛躍於高大茂密的樹叢中，讓敵人極難捕捉到他們的身影。

敵人已經追著他們的尾跡而來，無以計數的箭矢擦掠過樹幹與枝葉，但在空間緊簇的樹林裡一一失去了準頭。克羅凱赫人在一聲尖銳的哨響之後四散而開，幻化成林中莫測的暗影，隨時突襲那些尚處在五里霧中的巴斯塔奈兵卒。

艾勒莫打了個大大的哈欠。他是一個年輕的巴斯塔奈戰士，希望這場戰事能趕快結束，他想念新婚不久的妻子，而且他們的第一個小孩隨時都可能誕生，不過他還得為戰利品奮鬥── _為什麼那些該被詛咒的克羅凱赫不能快點完蛋？_ 他落在隊伍的尾巴，一點也沒察覺將要發生的事情。一撮金色的東西在他眼前晃過，然後萬能的奧丁大神在上，艾勒莫就什麼也感覺不到了。

菲莉亞悄無聲息地從樹枝上倒掛而下，翻身跳上對方的坐騎。

 _好險。_ 她差點以為自己被發現了。菲莉亞的嘴角勾起一個小計得逞的笑容，駕馭身下的馬匹，尾隨著前面渾然不覺的巴斯塔奈騎兵小隊。接下來就看到這十人組成的小隊一個個安靜地跌落下馬，只剩下領隊的那個人還清醒地左顧右盼，但就是沒發現自己後面的隊友已經悄悄換了面孔。

計劃似乎進行的相當順利。

躁進是巴斯塔奈人犯下的第一個失誤，第二則是低估了對手的力量。如果他們認為克羅凱赫人已經在上次戰鬥中消磨掉了銳氣，而己方憑藉著彪悍的體格和充足的兵力就可以輕鬆取勝的話，就大錯特錯了。克罗凯赫人可以像風一樣自由的穿梭在這片細密葱鬱的樹林中，利用樹影構成的迷宮將這些侵入者誘入死亡地帶。菲莉亞這樣想著，注視著那名不幸的領隊毫無自覺的闖進米麗娜的伏擊範圍。她从树上跃下像穿透密林的一抹阳光，眨眼之间便来到马背上，從後面勒緊了对方的脖子，但還未达到致死或昏迷的程度──她需要他暂时保持清醒。

「聽著。如果你不想腦袋分家就最好合作。」奔騰的馬蹄逐漸停下，米麗娜將那名俘虜拖下馬背，在她身後是克羅凱赫的戰士和一路被砍落馬下的巴斯塔奈士兵的屍體，安靜的躺在濕氣重重的泥土上。

那名巴斯塔奈领队看上去並非是膽怯之輩，但在一雙攝人魂魄的綠眸的瞪視下也只有乖乖的噤聲服軟的份。

「只有十個人，你們應該是先頭部隊吧。大隊人馬在哪裡？作戰計劃是什麽？」米麗娜的語風淩厲，伴隨激烈活動后的急促喘息，从唇邊吐露的水汽在寒冷的空氣中迅速凝結成一片白霧。

對方的回答和她料想的情況基本一致。

方才那波亂箭圍射在密林中的收效甚微令敵人決定暫時撤出密林尋找新的戰略。他們派出小隊人馬作為先遣，進入林中打探克羅凱赫人的位置，而與此同時數以千計的巴斯塔奈人正圍攏在樹林的兩側，聆聽著樹林里的動靜，尋找突擊的方向。祥和的假象恐怕維持不了多久，伴隨著迅速沉落的日光和夜晚的到來，大批的士兵湧入樹林只是遲早的問題，而她们必須在此之前設好埋伏。

「敵人很可能會在日落之前發起總攻，並且是從兩翼同時夾擊。我們沒有足以匹敵的數量，只能依靠設伏和分散兵力來逐步擊破。」米麗娜順手抬起剑柄将那名俘获的男子击昏，然後起身环视圍攏在身边的同伴说道，「为了防止腹背受敌，我们要分成两组。一组将敌人引入树林深处的腹地，另一组绕到后面发起突襲。」

最後她的视线停留在自己最信赖的同伴身上，「我负责领导第一个小组。菲莉亞，你带领其余的人埋伏在後方发动突擊。」

菲莉亞用力握住米丽娜放在自己肩膀上的手，感受那份温暖而坚定的体温。

在這緊張而肅穆的氣氛中，在同伴們的注視下，她需要這份溫暖來支持自己的希望和信念。她在心中不斷祈求著女神的眷顧與庇護。但祂能听见她的呼唤吗？ _如果戰爭必不可免，就讓它發生；如果勝利的代價太過慘重，終會有康復的時刻；如果最後迎接了失敗──吾等便是命運的臣屬。_

無論如何，神谕将在今晚揭晓。

日暮时分，巴斯塔奈的大军開始逼入林中。

他們很快找到了米麗娜的小隊，於是激烈的廝殺就此上演。伴隨著飛速掠過枝杈的箭矢，大量的巴斯塔奈士兵湧向林子深處，拼殺的叫喊以及兵器相接的鏗鏘聲頓時響徹山谷。這支驍勇善戰的北方民族，積蓄了半日的力量與勇猛在瞬間爆發，他們不顧一切的衝向自己的獵物，奔騰的腳步震撼著冰冷的大地，整座樹林都在跟著晃動。

「可惡…」米麗娜躍上一個巴斯塔奈人的肩膀，在他抽出劍鋒之前抬起他的下顎，乾淨俐落的割斷了他的喉嚨。然後立刻轉身用劍抵住來自身後的另一波攻擊。在她身邊，幾隻掉落在地上的火把點燃了地面上的枯葉，火苗迅速竄上附近的樹幹和枝杈并蔓延開來。

閃爍的火光像一只跳躍著的火狐穿梭于黑黢黢的樹木之間，遺下一連串通紅的幻影。藉助這份光亮，米麗娜得以窺清這場混戰的全貌。飛濺的鮮血，陷入廝殺的戰士，被火燒焦的克羅凱赫人的屍體以及掛在她們臉上的痛苦與驚恐。她竭盡全力將敵人推到旁邊的樹上，將他的脖子連同樹幹一同刺穿。

劇烈的喘息著，她有些恐懼的意識到尚未痊愈的傷口開始隱隱作痛起來，不由得咬緊牙根，「還沒準備好嗎？菲莉亞…」

仿佛是聽到了她內心的呐喊，由菲莉亞領頭的一支騎兵突然從後方衝入陣中，就像從天而降的一柄飛矛插入巴斯塔奈人的后脊，打亂了他們的陣腳。巴斯塔奈人來不及反應，無法同時應付來自前後兩方的攻擊，龐大的陣營被衝成幾段。突襲成功了。戰神的天平似乎開始偏向聰明狡黠的克羅凱赫人。

菲莉亞鬆開懸在弦上的箭矢，它穿過樹枝間的縫隙射穿了一名巴斯塔奈士兵的後頸。他應聲倒地，沉重的身軀朝前撲向堅硬的土地，斷氣前連敵人的臉都沒能看到。

這已經是她射殺的第十個巴斯塔奈人。只是短短幾分鐘的功夫，她們幾乎已經沖到敵營的核心。巴斯塔奈人還沒從突如其來的攻擊中反應過來，陣營混亂一片。儘管如此，現在還遠不到高舉劍柄歡呼勝利的時候。她揮起長劍擋下幾支飛射過來的羽箭，然後驅馬飛奔到那名弓箭手的身邊，在他射出第三發之前砍斷了他的右臂。

她們的敵人可不是被縛住手腳的待宰羔羊。

雖然從表面上看巴斯塔奈人仍處於腹背受敵的混亂與恐懼中，但他們已經逐漸找到了新的節奏和方向，開始踩在犧牲的同伴的身軀上摸尋敵人的位置，并將一部份注意力集中起來對付這隻人數並不眾多的奇襲部隊。

菲莉亞意識到自己必須儘快與米麗娜的小隊匯合，在對方還沒來得及發起大規模的反攻之前。

她在細密的樹木間飛馳，靈巧的避開或砍斷射過來的箭矢，明顯的感覺到攻擊變得愈加頻繁和猛烈起來。洶湧而來的阻擊和圍攻限制了她的速度，逼迫她不得不停下來陷入激烈的對抗。

用盾擋住敵人的利刃，菲莉亞藉助馬匹的力量將對方推倒在地上，然後側身閃過來自另外一邊的劈砍，順勢彎腰刺穿了那名士兵的胸甲。抽出劍，她來不及顧及飛濺進她眼中的鮮血，迅速的順著拼殺出的縫隙繼續向前進發。

還差一點。她已經能看到不遠處那抹顯眼的銀色，在火光中熠熠發光。

「米麗娜！」她高聲喊著，一邊將箭搭在弦上射中了一名試圖從背後攻擊米麗娜的巴斯塔奈士兵。但當米麗娜轉過頭來，她的綠眸中卻閃爍著強烈的不安與驚恐。

「小心身後！菲莉亞！」

但已經太晚了。

她感到右肩被刺中的一陣劇痛，身體隨之失去了平衡。無法繼續駕馭那匹狂奔的戰馬，她在跌落的瞬間看見米麗娜朝這邊飛奔過來，出於驚慌而沒有注意到身後的敵人和已經拉滿的弓弦。

飛射而出的箭矢像是化為鋒刃的疾風穿過她的革鎧。

一枚。接著是第二枚。

菲莉亞從沒有想過戰局會以如此迅速和戲劇性的方式偏向──如果不是顛覆性的傾向──另一方。就在幾秒鐘之前，她還仿佛看到勝利女神尼刻的羽翼，但現在纏繞在她腦子里的只有那揮之不去的神諭，像詛咒一樣充斥著她的全部世界。

她忍不住認為這一切都是她的過失。

若能把這些都歸咎於自己的高慢觸怒了狩獵女神，她或許能好過一些。然而她清楚地知道，以她棉薄之力根本無法左右命運的輪轉，神諭也許顯示了無限的可能性，但只給了他們一個注定的未來。

女神可以賜予他們奇蹟、希望，以及一切所需之物，使他們在過去的千百年中繁衍壯大，同樣的，她隨時都能收回她的賜予。

神若不管不顧，人便只能自生自滅。

菲莉亞遊蕩的思緒被跌落在身上的沉重軀體拉回到冷酷的現實中。米麗娜的小腿和腹部分別中箭，溫熱的血液沿著箭干汩汩流淌，染紅了她的革甲。與此相對的，她的臉色卻蒼白的毫無血色。

「菲莉亞…快…趕快…離開這裡…」米麗娜幾乎用盡最後的力氣才吐出最後的幾個字。在她的身後一張張死亡的面孔混雜著血跡在火光中若隱若現。

  
  
  


＊

  
  
  


與此同時，透過叢叢蘆葦可以看見另一隊較為悠閒的人馬正在穿越森林南面的沼澤區，整齊的裝備與嚴謹的陣勢表明他們是不久前剛離開薩米澤蓋圖薩的卸任總督一行。

呃，或許沒有那麼整齊嚴謹。

兩名侍從官遠遠落在後方，顯然其中一人的座騎正在使性子，他罵道：「這頭畜生就是他媽的死不移動──」馬兒一點也沒被他的怒氣打動，低咒一聲他滑下馬鞍，兩腿立即陷進沼澤中，「噢！要命的爛泥巴地──還有這些可惡的雜草──」他從前方拉扯韁繩強迫馬兒向前。

「快點，特拉魯！」另一名侍從官揚聲催促。從這個角度可以看見他們隨侍護衛的那位高官大人已經順利地把他們拋在腦後。

終於，馬哼著鼻子不情願地開始前進，特拉魯正要上馬卻發現腳底發涼，「等等，我的軍靴綁帶鬆了──」

「別管了，我們已經落後太多──」另一人呻吟。

「沒我的靴子，我哪兒也不去──」他嘟嚷，執意要潛下去找但被一把拽了起來。

「噢去你的靴子，快走，等回到羅馬十雙我都買給你！」

  
  
  


＊

  
  
  


從拉著米麗娜跳上馬、策馬狂奔到衝破重重包圍這一系列的動作，菲莉亞全是憑著反射神經完成。她的心跳一下也沒漏，腦中一片空白，箭矢飛過時是米麗娜使勁把她的頭往下壓才驚險閃過。

她失去了對時間流逝的感知，只知道後面的追兵在緊追了一段路程之後突然往回折返，似乎放棄了繼續追趕。曾經盤據在天空的火燒雲已經轉成藍灰，藍灰又沉澱得更加深濃，週遭景物一成不變，感覺到米麗娜溫熱的血液逐漸染濕自己的後背，菲莉亞害怕得不敢回頭，怕她突然鬆手，怕自己終究救不回她。

可是米麗娜不曾鬆手。

沒有其它的選擇，菲莉亞必須停下，替她們兩個包紮止血。在缺少用具的情況下，她能做的只有些簡陋的應急處理。用短劍從衣襬割下長布條，她包紮了米麗娜的小腿和自己的右肩，但對腹部的傷勢束手無策。米麗娜已經自行折斷箭尾的羽毛部分，然而箭鏃還留在她身體裡。

情況很糟，她真希望她有菘藍之類止血的草藥在手邊。但是她平時隨身攜帶的藥袋在混戰時丟失了。唯一的希望就是能找到附近的村鎮，到時便會有所需的材料。

她們必須上路。

米麗娜的意志力太強，方才一路上她抵死抗拒著修普諾斯的召喚，即便她的神志不斷在清醒與眩暈之間徘徊。仲夏森林般的綠眼蒙上一層雨霧，額前的汗珠大顆大顆地滴落。菲莉亞很擔心她的情況，要她放鬆心神休息。

她不肯，用更頑強的眼神提醒她：「我說過的……我們要彼此照看……」菲莉亞記得，那是在她的母親過世、瓦爾加布和他的父親一同離開時，米麗娜告訴她的話；菲莉亞也記得，自己是怎麼抱著米麗娜哇哇大哭到長輩們不得不動用人力把她們兩個硬分開來。「……是吧？」

知道她是認真的，菲莉亞讓步地嘆了口氣。「好吧，」一面幫助對方上馬，她板起臉補充：「但是如果我認定情況有必要的話我會把妳敲昏馱著走。」

她的虛張聲勢被米麗娜回以一個蒼白的微笑。

菲莉亞認得這笑容，米麗娜每次想挑釁她時都這麼笑，於是她佯裝氣惱。「我說真的，不會手軟。」

她們注視著對方，互不退讓，最後，米麗娜微微地搖頭。「我納悶妳和誰學來這麼野蠻的手段。」她輕柔地說。

聽到米麗娜還有力氣揶揄她，菲莉亞的神色稍微和緩，恐懼不再迫切地啃食她的心臟，她翻身上馬。「還會有誰呢？就是小時候，在我 _每次_ 闖禍後開溜， _每次_ 都把我逮回去受罰的那個人。」她回嘴，忍不住抿起一個笑容。只要她們彼此相伴，再漆黑的夜晚都會過去，依稀晨曦終會到來。

「……明明我每次都和妳一起被處罰。」一會兒後，她聽見米麗娜在她背後咕噥道。

  
  
  


＊

  
  
  


夜幕低垂之後，北方的道路就不再那麼適合旅行。太多沼澤溼地和濫造的路面，在視線不明朗的夜晚和黑夜諾恪絲共謀成引人誤入歧途的陷阱。

況且，只有白痴和不法之徒才會選擇在入夜之後繼續趕路。特拉魯吹著口哨，監視隨行的奴隸們在林間空地搭起臨時營帳──按照往例今晚能夠安然在夢鄉裡打滾的只有傑洛士而已──特拉魯太聰明而不會在這件事上發表意見。

多虧交接儀式的拖延，他們動身的比預計要晚，白日的時間僅夠他們勉強跨過達契亞和默西亞的交界（順便一提，在景觀上特拉魯實在分不出兩地有何不同），但也沒離開多瑙河的流域太遠。

作為（前）達契亞總督身邊的第一侍從官，特拉魯很盡職地向他唯一的長官建議比較符合理性的做法應該是等到隔天早上再出發──但是他還能說什麼呢？傑洛士斷然地表示他拒絕和帝國派來的新總督呼吸同一處的空氣。特拉魯無法確切地指出到底是什麼，不過傑洛士顯然痛惡著和那老頭有關的某些事物，即使他前一秒還笑意盈盈地和對方熱絡寒喧。（這在政敵之間是很常見的現象，至少在出了元老院大門之後高官們很少彼此叫囂對罵。）

 _不管表面維持得多金光燦爛，政治總像是個有著齷齪口氣的老太婆_ ──傑洛士曾說。一想到那個比喻便讓特拉魯寒毛直豎。以他的出身自然沒可能在帝國的階級社會中爬得多高，托袈袍並不代表平起平坐的身分──他很早就聽說了。往好處想，他也沒損失什麼，早在傑洛士的裁判官時代他已見識過各種精采場面，毫不懷疑那些刺激對身心健康的害處。

沒有規則和裁判主持秩序，羅馬的政治圈要比競技場更窮凶惡極。

寒風從細瘦無葉的山毛櫸之間颼颼吹來，特拉魯打了個哆嗦。等這些動作遲緩的家奴搭好帳棚生起火，估計他都凍成雪酪了。就別提他現在一腳穿的是奴隸施捨給他的備用皮靴，他的束腰外衣在剛才沼澤地那一折騰，腰部以下還沒乾透，雖然他努力把大部分的泥巴都刮掉，但衣服八成是報銷了。非常可惜，畢竟一件像樣的束腰外衣也是要吃他不少薪水的。

「那個噪音，特拉魯，」黑髮的高官大人如鬼魅般現身在他身側──特拉魯從來都不知道他是怎麼辦到的，「戈耳工姊妹會很樂意給你一個熱情如火的吻。」

特拉魯打住口哨，倒不見得因為長官的戲謔而困窘，他只是在思考應對的話。

就見他嘻嘻一笑。「如果（重點部位）沒被變成石頭，難說我不會樂在其中。」

傑洛士也回他一笑。「是麼？我真替你高興，」一般人說這句話的時候鮮少有幾分真情實意，從傑洛士口中聽到則可怕地誠懇真摯──當然不是件好事。

「在那之前我得先自己生把火，不然就要凍死了。」第一侍從官做了個鬼臉。他對長官的毛皮大氅投以羨慕的眼光──暖得像頭熊，他猜想東方人對北部的冷天也不怎麼激賞。

傑洛士意會地說：「若不踏出城裡，也不會知道這地區的冬季有著全帝國最卑鄙的天氣。」看著天邊細如指甲尖的月亮，他繼續道：「至少我們正在往南，看樣子應該能在市集日之前回到羅馬。」

幸運的話一路上不會有暴風雪攔截得了他們。穿過默西亞和馬其頓，從德拉其烏姆乘船橫越亞德里亞海，然後自布隆迪西烏姆登上意大利亞本土，最後只要沿著阿庇亞之路往西北行便能直達羅馬。

「謝天謝地，」特拉魯舉起右手做出一個感謝諸神的手勢，「希望我們不會錯過什麼──我是指新帝登基後的那些慶祝儀式和宴會，不會在我們回去之前就結束了吧？」

傑洛士陷入思考，雙眼瞇得更細。「我不這麼認為，據我所知，皇帝還未回到羅馬加冕。」他一字一句，慢條斯理，「更可能的情況是，當我們回到羅馬時，慶祝儀式根本還沒展開。」

特拉魯覺得，有時傑洛士所說之話的精準已經超出洞見，到了不祥的程度。

＊

  
  
  


夜晚這只怪物激發起人們各種不著邊際的想像，當你聽到一些聲響，有可能是躡足行過的小動物，或者林間的夜鳥在歡度牠們的交際生活，又或者只是風吹過的聲音，但大部分都是人腦擅自製造出的妄想。塔耳塔羅斯一般的黑夜裡，讓人聯想起世界初始時期那種原始荒涼的黑暗，以及那些四處潛行的怪獸，尤其身處在沒有人類生活痕跡的野外，一切都格外令人感到恐怖。

五個侍從官，七個奴隸，三人一組輪班各守兩個小時的夜。

但是老實說，這夜裡沒人能睡得好。

第二班值夜剛開始不久，特拉魯便聽見了某些聲響。他希望是熊──這個地區有很多熊出沒，熊總比其他更糟糕的東西來得好。

瞥了眼樹樁上的沙漏，裡頭的沙依然不間斷地落下，特拉魯用劍鞘尖端戳醒右手邊打瞌睡的同伴。

「什麼？」對方咕噥。

「你有聽見什麼聲音嗎？」特拉魯嫌惡地發現自己的聲音聽起來神經兮兮。

「我看你睡迷糊了吧。」

「你他媽的才是。」

這一回聲音更明確地從後方的樹林裡傳來，他們對面的奴隸緊張地跳起，信誓旦旦地說：「我發誓我真的聽到了些聲音！」

這下三個值夜人都警醒起來。

不過就在他們能夠反應之前，一道巨大的黑影從他們背後躍起，三人慌忙地撲倒在地，那怪物長聲嘶鳴，從他們頭頂跳過，用四隻蹄子憤怒地扒地，鼻孔噴氣，齜牙咧嘴，一雙恐怖大眼防備地瞪著特拉魯等人。回魂後看清楚眼前怪物的真面目，特拉魯不免感到大失所望，那可不是飛馬珀加索斯，甚至也不是什麼野獸，只是一匹普通的戰馬。

不錯，就是匹普通的戰馬，只不過馬鞍上頭搭載著兩個身影──啥？特拉魯傻眼。

他們異乎尋常的一晚才進入序幕而已。

菲莉亞沒有心情去理會那三個衝著她們發愣的滑稽傢伙，她全部的精神都花在制服這匹暴跳如雷的動物。她很快便捨棄巧智周旋的做法，收緊韁繩與牠力搏，所以族裡的長輩說她做事總是不顧條理精細，全憑著一股蠻勁一往直前，不達目的絕不罷休。這一回，菲莉亞也篤信著她一貫的胡來方法。幾下掙扎之後，馬兒很快便認清他們之間誰才是主子，垂頭喪氣地安分下來。

特拉魯和另外兩人面面相覷，不能怪他們不知所措──兩個滿身血汙的蠻族女人騎著一匹壞脾氣的馬從樹林裡狂奔而出，其中髮色像霧淞般銀白的那個氣若游絲，但雙目卻駭人地清醒，另一個睜著一雙如海水般藍透卻又火力十足的眼睛，散髮和凝血讓她的面孔極端模糊，卻襯得她的雙眼更加明亮，宛如野獸。

萬神之主朱庇特啊──從來沒有人告訴他們該怎麼處理這種突發狀況。

特拉魯清了清喉嚨，找回他的聲音，同時也找回該有的警戒心。「妳們是什麼人？為什麼來到這裡？」他高聲問道。

他等了一會，沒有人回答他。

或許是語言不通，特拉魯想。其他侍從官和奴隸都被這陣喧鬧吵醒（十二個人全醒了──特拉魯呻吟一聲，不敢想像那位高官現在的狀態。），全都聚集上前，包圍住馬匹和兩個女人，形成奇異的對峙局面。

一瞬間這個營區變得火光通明，許多舉著火把的人影從營帳裡奔出，堵住她們的去路。

菲莉亞冒汗的手心緊握韁繩，她應該要衝破人群帶著米麗娜逃走嗎？ _可是_ ，她轉念一想，從他們的服裝模樣看來，這是一個羅馬人的營地，肯定有能幫助她治療米麗娜傷勢的人。 _而且_ ，她不知道米麗娜──以及她自己，還能再堅持多久──

她環視周圍，望過一張張緊繃的面孔，尋找能讓她出手的空檔。

遲滯的沉默被對方猝不及防的一個動作打破，那個目光如炬的女人從鞍上拔身而起，接著於馬背上一蹬，借力使力地騰空飛起，一腳直直踹上特拉魯旁邊的同伴，彷彿聽到顎骨碎裂的聲音，他直覺地縮了下脖子。

眾人立時反應過來，擺開架勢準備應戰。特拉魯迅速拔出武器，接下對方回身刺來的短劍，驚愕地倒抽一口氣，沒料到這個蠻族女人的力氣竟能震得他的手骨發疼。他退後幾步，決定先觀察一陣子。

幾個傢伙想要從看起來受了重傷的銀髮女人那裡下手，但她很快地替了另一人的位置掌握韁繩，馬兒小跑步閃過前仆後繼的人影。

特拉魯是個土生土長的羅馬人，從來沒看過女人這樣戰鬥，要是換個情境他說不定會佩服的五體投地，不過他現下更擔心自己的小命。那女人已重挫他好幾個同伴，他知道他不能再繼續觀望。他不喜歡和女人打架，沒有哪個真正的男人會從中得到成就感，但是相較於那些無謂的感覺，他想還是性命要緊。

他們接連交了幾手，她似乎發現他是眾人之中最有實力的一人，將大部分的注意力轉到了他身上。他不想承認，但光就力氣方面他居於下風，這個女人他媽的像頭野牛一樣強壯。

「我再問一次，妳們來這裡有什麼目的？」特拉魯艱難地從齒縫中擠出問話。

對方的回答是一記正中他鼻樑的勾拳。

 _噢操他媽的。_ 特拉魯眼前一花，仰頭往後倒去。

那個蓄著骯髒長髮的羅馬人跌坐在地上，她感覺得出來他是這群人裡最行的傢伙。這一番搏鬥下來，菲莉亞已經氣喘吁吁，但她不敢放鬆戒備，當她想要回頭解決剩下的卒子時，某樣架在她脖子上堅硬冰涼的物體卻令她倏地僵住，一動也不敢動，她有種預感她知道那物體是什麼東西。

「──到此為止，」一道愉悅的嗓音柔聲說道。菲莉亞從眼角望去，看見一個穿著打扮光鮮亮麗的男人站在她右後方，他纖塵不染的托袈袍和這混亂的場面格格不入。男人朝她莞爾一笑，她立刻覺得有一股寒氣自腳底竄升上來。

沒來由的，她就是知道這個男人抹斷她頸子的時候也會這樣笑著。

「我注意到你們沒知會我，就自行開始了餘興節目。」傑洛士指明，看不出情緒的雙眼一一掃過在場七歪八倒的侍從官和家奴，然後落在特拉魯身上，薄唇一勾，「怎麼，長夜漫漫？」

「我挺好的。」第一侍從官摀著鮮血直流的鼻子，肅穆道。

傑洛士嗤笑。「我看也是，」他抵在女人脖子上的劍鋒一點兒也沒晃動，「但是我以為這點雞毛蒜皮的小事你們可以處理得更好──在 _不_ 把我吵起來的前提下。」

特拉魯噤聲不語。任何時候，在傑洛士面前找藉口都是非常不聰明的舉動。

  
  



End file.
